Fighter's Providence
by Jon Badwolf
Summary: New title, new setup. Anyway, here's a DS, KI, GG, SF, KOF, and Author Created crossover. The final before the Summer Vacation!
1. Cast

Cast List  
  
Main Characters  
  
Jonathan Talbain  
  
Ludwig von Sabrewulf  
  
Ricardo Badwolf  
  
Felicia Talbain (Felicia and Talbain are married!)  
  
Black Orchid  
  
Dizzy Badwolf (Dizzy is my girl! YAY! *nosebleed*)  
  
KI Cast  
  
Ludwig von Sabrewulf, Black Orchid, Jago, Kim Wu, T.J. Combo, Glacius, Fulgore, Tusk, Maya, Cinder, Riptor, Spinal, Gargos, Eyedol  
  
Darkstalker Cast  
  
Felicia, Jonathan Talbain, Demitri Maximoff, Morrigan Aensland, Lilith Aensland, Hsien-Ko, Donovan Baine, Baby Bonnie Hood/Bulleta, Bishamon, Rikuo, and Sasquatch, Jedah, Q. Bee, Lord Raptor  
  
Guilty Gear Cast  
  
Dizzy, Bridget, Chipp, Baiken, Anji, Sol, Ky, Axl, Testament, Potemkin, May, Johnny  
  
Created Characters  
  
Ricardo Badwolf, Rocky Turner, Krystalia Kingstonia, Calinity Kingstonia, Arcane Justinian, Blaine Harten, Tina Hurlain. 


	2. Move List

Created People Bios  
  
Krystalia and Calinity are both from Darkstalkers. They are Felicia and Talbain's twin daughters. And yes, they are both catwomen. Therefore, the moves listed below will be the same unless side notes are but on the side.  
  
Ricardo Badwolf and Rocky Turner are made specifically for Guilty Gear (couldn't you tell...). Ricardo is a full-fledged Gear and Dizzy's husband. Rocky is like the Testament of the story, caring, compassionate, and misunderstood. He is Badwolf's right-hand man as well as Dizzy's brother.  
  
Arcane Justinian, Blaine Harten, and Tina Hurlain are all in the Killer Instinct circuit. Tina is Black Orchid's sister (I just chose a random last name for Orchid. Sue me.). Arcane is a bounty hunter that looks for adventure. Kinda like Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear. Blaine is just a teenager searching for a place where he can fit in. Mainly the HBO.  
  
Here are the moves:  
  
Krystalia and Calinity Kingstonia:  
  
Crash n' Dash-2 hits.  
  
Feline Rise- Calinity-3 hits, Krystalia-5 hits  
  
Persian Dicing – 7 hit throw (Calinity Only)  
  
Siamese Pounce – 6 hits (Krystalia Only)  
  
Rock Slide – 1 hit (Learned it from Felicia's Sand Blaster)  
  
Super Specials  
  
Avalanche – 10 hits  
  
Fated Paw – 17 hits (Calinity Only)  
  
Hail Mary's Meow – 27 hits if connected (Krystalia Only)  
  
Dark Force  
  
Banshee Screech – 80% Damage (Calinity Only)  
  
Silhouette Barrage – 95% Damage (Krystalia Only)  
  
Ricardo Badwolf:  
  
Cross Slasher – 4 hits  
  
Dark Soul – 1 hit + stun  
  
Dark Cannon – 3 hit projectile  
  
Grand Howler – Power and Speed Increase  
  
Overdrive Attacks:  
  
Howling Crimson Star – 5 hit projectile  
  
Crimson Star Slash – 4 very powerful hits  
  
Black Hole Bloodfall – 12 hits  
  
Instant Kill:  
  
Howling Soul Reaper  
  
Rocky Turner:  
  
Lovely Bash – 4 hits  
  
Heart Strapped – 8 hits  
  
Mating Call – 2 hit projectile  
  
Arming Cluster – 7 hits  
  
Overdrive Attacks:  
  
Blackheart Roaming – 20 hit combo  
  
Darkness Hospitality – 10 hit projectile  
  
Instant Kill:  
  
Scarlet Night  
  
Arcane Justinian  
  
Emerald Crash – 3 hit combo Starter  
  
Garnet Kick – 2 hit combo Starter  
  
Silver Driver – 1 hit projectile  
  
Combo Finishers:  
  
Ruby Rocker – 6 hits  
  
Sapphire Dash – 4 hits  
  
Topaz Cutter – 7 hits  
  
Ultra Combo:  
  
Diamond Mirage – up to 80 hits  
  
Tina Hurlain  
  
Star Clock – 4 hit Combo Starter  
  
Star Spark – 1 hit projectile  
  
Star Striker – 2 hit Combo starter  
  
Combo Finishers:  
  
Stardust Highway – 7 hit  
  
Stardust Speedway – 8 hits  
  
Starlight Sonar – 6 hits  
  
Ultra Combo:  
  
Starry Sycamore – up to 94 hits  
  
Blaine Harten  
  
Tidal Tempest – 1 hit projectile  
  
Surfing Jackpot - 4 hit Combo starter  
  
Hydro Crasher – 2 hit Combo starter  
  
Combo Finisher:  
  
Lynching Tsunami – 8 hits  
  
Hydrocity Wasteland – 11 hits  
  
Waterfall Countdown – 13 hits  
  
Ultra Combo:  
  
Aquatic Labyrinth – up to 95 hits  
  
Okay, now that we know the moves, we can get on with the plot right? It gets confusing at first but things will piece together. On with the story! 


	3. The Wedding is On!

Tibet, Asia  
  
Atop the peak of Mt. Everest meditates an elite monk. Wearing nothing more than a black mesh on his bare chest and a pair of Champion sweatpants his sister gave him, Jago thinks of his battles in the previous Killer Instinct Tournament. Befriending Sabrewulf, finding his sister Black Orchid, and destroying Fulgore and Gargos. He opened his eyes, thinking about returning to America to meet Orchid. As he stood up his Satellite phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"What's up little bro," said a voice.  
  
"Orchid, it's nice to hear from you. I was just thinking about you. How go things?"  
  
"I've got great news, though you may be disturbed by it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Sabre and I are getting married..."  
  
"Congratulations! I'm happy for you... Wait, who's Sabre?"  
  
"Ludwig."  
  
"Who's Ludwig?"  
  
"Vhat do you mean who's Ludwig?" said a strong German accented voice.  
  
"Sabrewulf?!" Jago shrieked, "Y...You?"  
  
"Vhy of course my friend," Sabre said.  
  
"Shocking, eh, Jago" Orchid said on the line.  
  
"Where is the wedding?" Jago asked.  
  
"H. B. O. HQ," Orchid said.  
  
"Give me a day and I'll be there. Love you sis." And Jago hung up. 'Damn!' he thought, 'All hell's about to break loose!'  
  
London, England  
  
"It's my turn!"  
  
"No, it's my turn!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
"No, mine!"  
  
Two girls inside a huge mansion argue over who gets to play with their dad first. Who is their dad? It is none other than the great leader, Jonathan Talbain.  
  
"Calinity and Krystalia, go play with Mommy for awhile," a tired Talbain said.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," they both said.  
  
The heirs to the Talbain fortune are the twin catgirls, Calinity and Krystalia. Both Krystalia and Calinity stand at 5' and are 10 years old. Both have white hair with a light brown complexion, blue fur stripes on their body, and blue furry paws and feet.  
  
Talbain went to his office. As the chief instructor and owner of the major dojo chain Talbain Fighters, he had a rough day. He checked his answering machine. Only one message was on it:  
  
"Talbain? Badwolf here. Listen, Sabre found himself a wife. You're appointed as best man. The wedding is in the HQ. By the way, tell Felicia I said hi. I've got to take Dizzy shopping. Bye. Howling Blood!" *click* 


	4. The Setup and Meeting

Manhattan, U.S.A.  
  
"I can't believe you're going through with this."  
  
"Vhy not?"  
  
"I don't see it working out, Sabre."  
  
"Vhat's not to like, Badwolf?"  
  
Two figures stand atop a 7-floor building in the glamorous Manhattan. One figure stands with two sheaths strapped to his back; his right arm is a grotesque tri-fingered body part. His fur is a scruffy brown with a wolf's face, paws, and tail. He wears an Atlanta Hawks throwback jersey and a pair of torn blue jeans. This man, Ricardo Badwolf wonders if his companion has lost it.  
  
His companion stands tall at 6' 2'' with matted blue fur all over his old body. His arms are nothing but an indestructible, sharp metal alloy. Wearing nothing more but orange trunks with a black belt tied around it, Ludwig von Sabrewulf contemplates on his new decision.  
  
"You are insane Sabre," Badwolf said, "You expect this to go well?"  
  
"Shouldn't be a problem," Sabre said, "I've known Orchid and Jago for a while. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been so calm before you found me."  
  
Badwolf sighed, staring off into the sunset, "You are something else, old timer. I don't know why I look up to you."  
  
Sabre gave him a noogie, "Heh, you ought to be talking. My wife won't get me whipped! Hah! Dizzy has you on a short leash, doesn't she?"  
  
Badwolf flipped him the bird, "Screw you, Sabre!" As he went downstairs he heard his friend laugh at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Atlantic City, New Jersey  
  
At the Showboat resort/casino, a lone figure stands in the battered remains of Rm. 624. A bounty hunter about 21 years of age stands tall with two shotguns strapped to his waist and 2 katana swords strapped to his back. He wears a St. Louis Cardinals baseball cap backwards, covering is short brown hair, and a blue T-shirt with black denim jeans. He looks around the room. His name is Arcane Justinian, and he's not here for a leisure trip. Arcane is here for the bounty on the brother of Dizzy Badwolf, Rocky Turner. 'This is going to be one hell of a chase,' he thought as he settled in.  
  
Meanwhile, on the Boardwalk, a young male stands near the edge of the beach. His hair is in cornrows, with a zigzag design. His eyes are black as the night that befalls Atlantic City. He wears a Minnesota Vikings jersey and gray sweatpants. As he smokes a Newport, Rocky thinks about his sister and brother-in-law.  
  
'I can't believe I just won the jackpot!' he thinks, 'Dizzy might appreciate it if I gave her some of it. I'll call the house.' His flipped open his phone and speed-dialed the Manhattan mansion.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the phone.  
  
"May I speak with Dizzy Badwolf?" said Rocky.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Hey, sis."  
  
"ROCKY! It's been awhile. How are you doing?"  
  
"I just hit the jackpot at Atlantic City."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"I'll be there in a day so I can give you some of the profit."  
  
"Thank you little brother. I love you."  
  
"Bye, Dizzy." And he hung up. As he put the cigarette in the sand he saw something getting beat up by three men. He raced to see what it was. To his shock it was a wolf... a werewolf.  
  
"Knock it off!" Rocky said, "Or else you'll pay."  
  
The three guys laughed and one of them tried to attack. In two swift movements, Rocky countered and snapped his neck. The other two ran away, but...  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Rocky said, "Let's make it a Scarlet Night!" A mysterious red aura surrounded the two cowards. Then only red was where they were standing and two screams were heard all over the city. The aura faded and two skulls were left of the pathetic souls.  
  
"Are you OK, kid?" Rocky inquired. The kid was in a blue fur, but with a tinge of red from the beating the thugs gave him.  
  
"I'll be fine," the kid said, "No one's ever stood up for me before."  
  
"It's okay. I'm different from the world as well." He stepped back a few times. With each step a part of his real Gear self emerged. After 6 steps, he had a black wing, a red wing, and a tail with a spike bracelet on his tail.  
  
"WOW!" said the kid.  
  
"Ain't it? What's your name?"  
  
"Blaine. Blaine Harten."  
  
"Well, Blaine, I want you to follow me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My brother-in-law is leader of an organization that takes in people like us."  
  
"Do you mean the H.B.O.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I pledge my loyalty to you."  
  
"Good, let's go." 


	5. Guilty Invite and Tension

Japanese Colony, Japan  
  
"I don't have time for this."  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
The scene is between a ninja, a rebel, and two Holy Knights. The ninja has white hair and wears a black mesh and suit. This ninja goes by the name of Chipp Zanuff and he is hesitant on killing the Holy Knights.  
  
The rebel isn't however. His brown hair is in a long ponytail and being held up by a red headband. He wears a red jacket with the sleeves torn off, white baggy pants, black sneakers, and a belt with the word "HOPE" on the buckle. With his sword, Fireseal, Sol Badguy isn't in the mood for the diplomatic approach.  
  
"Chipp," Sol whispered, "Kill him..."  
  
"With pleasure," Chipp whispered back, "ZANSEI ROUGA!"  
  
Chipp was nothing more than a human blur. His appearance was from being in front of Sol to in front of the knight. With an insane amount of speed, Chipp sliced his way through the Holy Knight, leaving the poor sap in half.  
  
Sol brushed his hair back had said two words: "TYRANT RAVE!" You can guess what happened. As he brushed off the dirt from his jacket he said, "What's with the plane ticket?"  
  
"This..." Chipp started, "I'm going to a wedding. Ricardo sent it."  
  
"You mean Ricardo Badwolf?"  
  
"Yeah. You trained him right?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. You got an invitation too, huh?"  
  
"The whole crew did. That is except for Ky..."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it. He is my student. He doesn't give a damn about the Holy Boy either. HAHAHA!"  
  
"The plane leaves in an hour. Are you coming Sol?"  
  
"You damn straight!"  
  
Manhattan, U.S.A.  
  
Inside the immense kitchen of the Badwolf household, Black Orchid and Dizzy fix an immense dinner for an immense congregation. Orchid has her hair tied up in a black bandanna, wears the infamous black "New York Fuckin' City" shirt, a pair of customized black pants that say "Black Orchid" on them, and a pair of black sandals.  
  
"It is just mind boggling," Dizzy muttered.  
  
"What is?" Orchid asked.  
  
"You and Sabre. I'm with Badwolf on this one. You two are nuts."  
  
"So..."  
  
"You are pathetic, sis," said Tina maliciously.  
  
Tina Hurlain is the younger sister of Orchid. She stands at 6' 2" with her hair tied up in a blue bandanna. She wears the same shirt as her sister, but she wears a pair of Levi's jeans.  
  
"Tina," Dizzy growled, "Go away..."  
  
"This is between me and Orchid," Tina snapped back, "Stay out of this."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"I didn't stutter."  
  
"Let me ask you a question. Would you like me to kick your ass?"  
  
"Bring it..."  
  
"Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" Orchid yelled, "I will fight you after dinner is made. Go in the grand hall." Orchid went back to chopping up peppers for the Chicken Stir-Fry.  
  
Tina stormed off. As she was about to lie on the couch with Sabre and Badwolf, who were playing Killer Instinct, the doorbell rang.  
  
"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH..." Tina roared.  
  
"Yo," said Badwolf, "Shut up and get the door. I'm trying to get a perfect on Sabre. Ha! Ultra Combo!" He stuck his tongue out.  
  
"You little..." And they started fighting.  
  
"Men," she muttered as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi," said a little girl.  
  
"What do you want, little girl?" Tina sneered.  
  
"Is Ricardo here?"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"I do..." and she lifted up her anchor.  
  
"May," said a man, "Calm down."  
  
Tina looked up to see a tall blonde haired man with a nice black outfit.  
  
"May we come in?" he said.  
  
"Yes, do come in," Tina said with her eyes sparkling. 


	6. Social Call and TETRIS!

Badwolf: Hi! As you can see my story have no problems as of late. However, I desire something new. Therefore, my friend here is willing to come and participate.  
  
Redskin: Hiya!  
  
Felicia: Oh, what about Anthony and Jon? Weren't they chasing you earlier?  
  
Redskin: This is Badwolf's fic! Don't spoil it for me.  
  
Jon: Be happy this is Badwolf's fic.  
  
Anji: Do I sense hostility among us?  
  
Redskin, Badwolf, Jon: Shut it Anji!  
  
Felicia and Anji: sweatdrop  
  
Felicia: Anyway, I will finally be seen in the story! YAY!

  
  
London, England  
  
In her private studio, the great Felicia records her latest single, "Wolf Outta Heaven", a song dedicated to Talbain. With her crew behind the glass and manning the sound tones, the blue haired singing diva belted out her feelings about her husband. She wears a blue bandanna to match with her hair, a blue sweater with "Felicia Loves Talbain" printed on it, and a pair of FUBU jeans. As she finishes belting out the final note, she thinks, 'I would love to go on tour, but I have the twins to look after. I'm going to America, and Jon's not going to stop me."  
  
Felicia packed up her stuff, the twins' stuff, and Jon's stuff. She wanted out of the English castle. They boarded a plane and it was off to Manhattan.

Somewhere in Europe,  
  
"Why hasn't Talbain called here?" Demitri Maximoff yelled.  
  
"Give him time," said the seductive Morrigan Aensland.  
  
"You know how much Demitri hates waiting sis," said her kid sister Lilith Aensland.  
  
Inside a castle in Europe, Demitri paces while the succubus sisters play an XBOX.  
  
(Everybody knows these characters, so I'm not going to describe them. Besides, I'm on a tight schedule and I'm too lazy. Clang Who threw that?)  
  
"What is the major malfunction?" Demitri roared.  
  
"Calm yourself," Morrigan said focused on the game, "He'll call or come. HAH! TETRIS! TAKE THAT LILITH!  
  
"No way," Lilith said, "No one gets a Tetris on me! Charge!" She tackled Morrigan and the two started fighting.  
  
Demitri sweatdropped, 'Is this the price for loving Morrigan Aensland?' 

  
  
Badwolf: This concludes this chapter.  
  
Redskin: What?!  
  
Badwolf: The... chapter... is... over...  
  
Redskin: I didn't get a part.  
  
Jon and Anthony: Now you do. Just run like a little girl while we chase you and pound you.  
  
Badwolf: 3... 2... 1... RUN!


	7. Interlude & Announcement

Badwolf: Hello, again. Due to some boredom and brainstorming, I thought the HBO needs some more characters. So, I'm putting in Redskin, Anthony, and the Street Fighter crew.  
  
Redskin: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!! WHAT'S GOING TO STOP THEM FROM POUNDING ON ME!!  
  
Badwolf: unsheathes black sword Calm down Red. This is my fanfic. You are an honored guest. Now, I suggest that you stay calm while I think of moves for you. As a matter of fact, go play Guilty Gear with Dizzy. You could learn something or two.  
  
Anthony: What about me?  
  
Badwolf: Go play Guilty Gear as well. It's Guilty Gear Isuka. 4-man four- for-all. Now, let me concentrate.  
  
Leona: Why can't us KOF characters be involved?  
  
Badwolf: I can't remember everyone... angrily Let me concentrate.  
  
Bao: Can I be in the story?  
  
Badwolf: THAT DOES IT! I HATE BAO!!! HOWLING SOUL REAPER!  
  
GG Announcer: Destroyed!  
  
Felicia: Um... Let's just leave Badwolf alone.  
  
Redskin and Anthony: mesmerized by Guilty Gear Isuka We love Guilty Gear.  
  
Orchid: I'll say the names of the moves.

**_Redskin122004:  
_**  
Roaring Distance – Teleport  
  
Slash Dance – 3 hits  
  
Roaryuken – 5 hit shoryuken  
  
Bloody Backup – 10 hit tag team by Red and Anthony  
  
_Super Specials:_  
  
Bloody Roar – 7 hit projectile  
  
Ruby-Stained Mirage – 21 hit combo  
  
_Dark Force:  
_  
Triple Tag Murder – 100% damage if connecting.

Everyone but Orchid: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Orchid: This concludes the interlude chapter. And now SNK characters will be in it. Bye! 


	8. Redskin's Rage, Iori's Invitation, & Ant...

Tokyo, Japan  
  
Amidst the rubble of the once grand city, stands a lone figure. Wearing nothing more than a headband and a pair of shorts with his bushy tail stick out from the back, Redskin wonders, 'Who could have done this? Badwolf couldn't have done this. Still, It's not wise to underestimate him. Huh?' His hyper senses picked up a rumbling behind him. In an instant, he pounced on the noisemaker. It was a robot... it was Fulgore.  
  
"What are you doing here, you piece of scrap?" Redskin asked enraged.  
  
"I am here to kill you," the robot replied as he took a swipe at Redskin.  
  
"Never!" Red dodged and took his stance, "If Jago can beat you, so can I." And he charged. As he was two feet from colliding with Fulgore, he yelled, "Roaring Distance!"  
  
He teleported behind Fulgore and gave him a sky-high uppercut. Redskin gave chase and started a divine Air Combo. After landing 24 hits, he sent Fulgore plummeting to the ruins of Tokyo. Fulgore connected with a quick uppercut leaving a gash on Redskin's left arm.  
  
"Nobody... nobody scratches my arm..." Redskin muttered. He then roared his most feared words, "BLOODY ROAR!" Fulgore was nothing more than bits and pieces of wiring. A roar carrying the souls that Fulgore killed sent him to his destruction. It's a projectile "Raging Demon" Badwolf said once. Redskin watched as the blood was absorbed in his arm and the gash closed up and healed.  
  
"Bison, Goenitz, Geese, Rugal. All of you will pay for murdering my friends..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Shanghai, China  
  
"Maiden Masher!"  
  
"Iori Yagami wins! That's 10 fights in a row. He's still undefeated."  
  
In a little cage ring in a little bar, the bloody Iori Yagami takes a break from belting out tunes for his band. His hair is long, red, and slick. He wears a choke belt around his neck and wears torn pants. His pants are tied together by a piece of string. As he steps out the cage, he is swarmed be groupies. He fights his way through to meet two problems, Kyo Kusanagi and Shingo Yabuki.  
  
"Kusanagi-san, why are we here?" Shingo asked.  
  
"We're here to see, Yagami," Kyo said, "Now shut up."  
  
"Yes, Kusanagi-san."  
  
"What is it Kyo?" Iori asked.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you," Kyo said as he handed Iori a letter.  
  
"Is this another KOF invitation?"  
  
"Actually it's a wedding invitation."  
  
"Sent by whom?"  
  
"Jonathan Talbain..." Kyo said. Iori remembered his last fight with Talbain. He was battered and bruised after the encounter. He was upset, but he respected the lone wolf.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Heh, I knew you would Yagami."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Badwolf: -Yawn- It is tiring to write. Now, I must go train.  
  
-screaming-  
  
Felicia: Anthony and Jon are chasing Redskin.  
  
-screaming-  
  
Badwolf: Damn... Yo, you two quit chasing Redskin.  
  
Anthony: What if I don't?  
  
Badwolf: -unsheathes swords- I won't hesitate to slash your sorry butt.  
  
Talbain: I'd back off if I were you.  
  
Badwolf: Listen to Jon.  
  
Anthony: I don't care. CHARGE!  
  
Badwolf: DARK SOUL!  
  
Anthony: -falls paralyzed- What happened?  
  
Talbain: I told you.  
  
Felicia: Look at you. You asked for it.  
  
(KOF) King: Badwolf, your Muay Thai training begins now.  
  
Dizzy: YAY! Muay Thai Kickboxing ought to be fun.  
  
Badwolf: Good Night All! 


	9. Guilty Arrival, Talbain's Nitemare & Bad...

Badwolf: Pain... Oh God, it hurts.  
  
King: I told you it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Badwolf: I know now never mess with the Muay Thai Empress.  
  
Redskin: HAHAHA! You got your butt kicked by a girl. HAHAHA!  
  
Anthony: How do you like defeat? It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside doesn't it? King looks good. Do you mind if I take you out on a date?  
  
Ryo Sakazaki: Haoh Shi Ko Ken! King is mine! Mine, I say. –Anthony flying in the distance-  
  
Everyone: -sweatdrop-  
  
Louis the Rogue: Hi!  
  
Felicia: Um... I think you should leave.  
  
LR: Why?  
  
Orchid: Because now you are subject to torture from Badwolf.  
  
LR: What can he do to me?  
  
-Screaming-  
  
Felicia: Give you one helluva beating.  
  
LR: There's nothing Silverwolf can't fix.  
  
Felicia: I stand corrected.  
  
-Ninja smoke bomb-  
  
Jago: Can we get on with the story? I'm sick of sitting on a plane.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
JFK Airport, Queens  
  
After a 12-hour flight, Jago felt good stretching out his legs. He left the plane ready for anything. As he left his gate, he met up with a group of people. The males all wore tuxedos matching their personality. The same were for the ladies, except for the fact they wore skirt ensembles.  
  
"Hello, fellow travelers," said Jago, "How are you on this fine day?"  
  
"Hi," said a man. He wore a red bandanna (I am not making this up. In the game he wears a bandanna.) with a tuxedo that represents the Union Jack. He somehow managed to hide a flail from the metal detectors. His name is Axl Low.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Jago asked.  
  
"The crew and I are going to the Badwolf Mansion. Do you know where it is?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do." He beckoned Axl and the Guilty Gear Crew to follow him. As they stepped out of the airport, a long white limousine stopped in front of them. The window rolled down to see the grinning face of...  
  
"KY KISKE?!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Badwolf Mansion, Manhattan  
  
-Dream Scene-  
  
Jonathan Talbain looks around at the desolate wasteland that surrounds him. He sees two bodies decimated by his side. At his feet lays the body of a decapitated Orchid. Behind him is the decimated body of Dizzy. She has her wings ripped from her body and a ruby liquid soaked her body and the ground around her.  
  
"T...Talbain..." whispered a weak voice.  
  
"Who's that?" he roared.  
  
"Y... you... failed... us..."  
  
"What did I fail? Who are you?" He felt a tug on his left leg. It was a badly injured Felicia. Her jugular was punctured and she was bleeding badly.  
  
"Don't die on me..." he said kissing Felicia's cheek.  
  
"Sorry..." she said with her last dying breath as she reached eternal slumber (yes I see the pun).  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Talbain howled...  
  
-End Dream-  
  
Talbain bolted up in bed, a sweaty wreck. He looked to his left to see Felicia purring over a pleasant dream. He went to the roof to air out.  
  
Meanwhile on the roof...  
  
Badwolf looks up at the full moon. He thinks, 'God this is going to hurt.' A surge went through his body as he took off his jersey leaving a tank top underneath. He screamed in pain as his tail shed its fur leaving a jet-black living sword. He sprouted wings... black wings... black, scaly wings. As he stopped screaming, he yawned. In doing so he created a huge fireball that ejected from his mouth. 'Damn my grandfather's curse upon me,' he thought as he spat on the ground, 'He should have known he wouldn't have gotten his wish. Huh?' He turned around to see Talbain in wolf form and ready to kill. How was he going to explain this to him?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
LR: Where is my part?  
  
Badwolf: Next chapter. I'm starting to get involved in this story.  
  
Felicia: But, I saw your hand written stuff. I was supposed to be on the roof too. Then Dizzy...  
  
Badwolf: SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't spoil the next chapter.  
  
B.B. Hood: I thought I was a lieutenant in the organization. Where is my part?  
  
King and Leona: Yeah, us too!  
  
Badwolf: Everyone... SHUT UP!!!! I will get to you all. I have a vision of 57 chapter story!  
  
Everyone: -silence-  
  
Redskin: About the situation with Anthony...  
  
Silverwolf: I'll handle it. He seems like a challenge.  
  
King: Badwolf and Dizzy, more training!  
  
Dizzy: YAY!  
  
Badwolf: -groan- No more pain... Please... 


	10. Louis' Debut, Badwolf's History & Tae Kw...

LR: Hi everyone. Badwolf is training with King right now. I'm going to introduce the story. I'm in it too. YAY!  
  
Sol: When do we Guilty Gear characters get a part in this?  
  
LR: Actually I don't know any Guilty Gear Characters...  
  
Chipp: It's OK Sol.  
  
Arcane: When can I get out of Atlantic City?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Vienna, Austria  
  
Two men stand surrounded by 4 cops. One has silver hair and his arms and legs are made of metal. He also wears a white headband with a white tank top and ripped blue jeans. He wore a blue suit and was back to back with his comrade. His comrade has brown hair. They are Louis the Rogue and Johan Von Xietzel, more commonly known as Silverwolf.  
  
"What did you do Silverwolf?" LR whispered.  
  
"I saw the chief dealing drugs with one of the leaders of the underground," Silverwolf said.  
  
"Who was the leader?"  
  
"Jedah..." LR hated that name. Jedah was the crime overlord that got LR exiled from France. LR lost his family and friends because of the exile. He met up with Silverwolf who had a similar motive. They are both on a quest of revenge.  
  
"Enough!" LR yelled as he jumped and kicked one of the cops in the ribs. The kick shattered the ribs and punctured the cop's heart. He was dead. LR looked at the other 3. A blur went past two of them and they fell guillotined. LR took the last one and punched him with so much force that the cop's torso was ripped clean off.  
  
"So, I see you have gotten stronger you two," said a cheerful buzzing voice.  
  
"Go away Q. Bee," LR said.  
  
"I have some useful information for you," said Q. Bee.  
  
"Not interested," said LR.  
  
"It's about Jedah..."  
  
"Talk, Q. Bee..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Badwolf Mansion, Manhattan  
  
"What the hell are you?"  
  
"Talbain, I can explain."  
  
"Start talking..."  
  
On the roof of the Badwolf mansion, the new Badwolf and Talbain stand toe-to-toe.  
  
"This is the story," Badwolf began, "About 400 years ago, my grandfather made a deal with the Gear creator to help him find the cure for lycanthropy. My grandfather was a human, but he didn't exactly get what he wanted. Instead, when the full moon lay upon him, he would turn in to a dragon. During this time, he found a love. Her name was Annette Lycos.  
  
Annette gave birth to four sons. They were, fortunately, regular human babies. That is except for my father, Troy Lycos. He was... a Gear. He was a human with a wolf's appearance. When he was about 21, he met with a woman. I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me, the last living soul of the Lycos clan. Troy died from depression of losing my mom."  
  
"Why the name of Badwolf?" Talbain asked.  
  
"I started to travel around the globe. When I was able to use my wings, I flew to Japan. I met with a hard-hearted soul by the name of Sol Badguy."  
  
"I wasn't that hard-hearted, was I Badwolf?" Badwolf and Talbain jumped. Sol Badguy and the whole Guilty Gear crew were in a helicopter landing on the roof. Sol jumped out and landed gracefully on the roof.  
  
"Master Sol!" Badwolf ran and hugged Sol. As much as Sol hated it, he hugged him back. Sol is the badass type of guy, so he really doesn't like showing his emotions. "I'm so happy you made it! I know what you're going to say. I'll have a quick match with you."  
  
"I knew you hadn't changed. Think fast: GUN FLAME!" Sol but his sword on the ground and made a wave of fire.  
  
"DARK CANNON!" Badwolf created a ray of dark energy from his hands and destroyed the fire.  
  
"Not bad kid," Sol said, "Try and cancel this: TYRANT RAVE!"  
  
"HOWLING CRIMSON STAR!" A huge red, star shaped rock flew towards the incoming fireball. A huge explosion engulfed the roof in light. When the dust cleared, Sol and Badwolf still stood tall. The crew and Talbain applauded for the fight.  
  
"It felt good to face you again Sol," Badwolf said.  
  
"Ditto," Sol said, "Now let's raid the fridge."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Atlantic City, New Jersey  
  
Playing in the Showboat casino was relaxing to Arcane. He needed an assignment like this. Still he needed to focus on finding Rocky. His time was limited. He blew his last quarter on the slots. He hit the jackpot. He cashed in and started to take a stroll on the Boardwalk. As he purchased a bag of popcorn, 2 figures approached him in hooded sweaters.  
  
"Can I help you two, gentlemen?" Arcane asked.  
  
"Are you Arcane Justinian?" one of the men asked.  
  
"I might be. Who wants to know?"  
  
One of the men took off his hood... or should I say her hood. It was May Lee, the Tae Kwon Do justice fighter. "I want you to stop killing for money. It is not right."  
  
"I have to make a living. Assassinations make me money."  
  
"Then we have to stop you," said the other figure as he took off his hood. It was Kim Kaphwan. He was the Korean Tae Kwon Do master. "Take this... HEAVENLY PHEONIX KICK!"  
  
"EMERALD CRASH!" Arcane yelled. Kim, who was more experienced, connected with his kick beautifully. May Lee jumped up to combo Arcane to no tomorrow. After about 8 kicks or so, Arcane was sent plummeting to the Boardwalk. Unfortunately for him, he was hit with a fire kick by one of Kim's sons, Kim Jae Hoon. Arcane staggered getting up. The three Tae Kwon Do masters looked down upon Arcane.  
  
"I won't forget this..." Arcane said as he passed out. Kim, Jae Hoon, and May Lee proceeded to go to the Badwolf Mansion. As they left a lone figure was running after them trying to catch up. It was the goofy brother of Jae Hoon, Kim Dong Hwan. The Kaphwans and May Lee enjoyed the battle. Not merely for fun, but having the satisfaction of defeating evil.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
LR: Sweet! I am the greatest ass-kicker in the story!  
  
Sabre: Don't get cocky.  
  
LR: -gulp- I am one of the greatest...  
  
Sabre: That's better.  
  
Silverwolf: You are the legendary Ludwig von Sabrewulf, correct?  
  
Sabre: Yes, I am.  
  
Silverwolf: I hear many great things about you.  
  
Demitri: Hello! What about the two damn succubi sisters?  
  
-A cartoon-ish dust cloud with Lilith and Morrigan in it fighting passes-  
  
Talbain: I give it two chapters.  
  
LR: I give it three.  
  
Ryu: I give it one chapter.  
  
Talbain: Glad you can make it Ryu.  
  
Ryu: The whole SF crew is here. Strider decided to tag along though.  
  
Sabre: No problem.  
  
Ken: Where's Badwolf?  
  
-Badwolf screaming-  
  
LR: Training with King...  
  
Ryu: She's one tough cookie. My ribs still hurt from the Trap Shot she gave me.  
  
Ken: Hah! You got your ass kicked by a girl.  
  
Ryu: SHIN SHORYUKEN!  
  
-Ken flying in distance- AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE...  
  
Felicia: Bye! 


	11. Short Quickie

Morrigan and Lilith: There will be no funny stuff today. Badwolf is in a hurry.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Geese Towers, Southtown  
  
The inner circle of Geese Howard, Goenitz, M. Bison, and Jedah Dohma sit and has a discussion on their targets.  
  
"Gentlemen," Geese stated calmly, "Our targets are still alive. Why is this so?"  
  
"Redskin isn't an easy target," Bison scowled.  
  
"His rage makes him a difficult assignment," Goenitz said.  
  
"And Louis and Silverwolf just massacred a few of our operatives," Jedah said silently.  
  
"We need this Silverwolf alive," Geese said.  
  
"I'll capture him," said a voice. He was a young man with white hair and a red outfit. "The name is Crimson. Ash Crimson."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lilith: Badwolf's tight schedule only allowed him to write only this little piece. He will give the list of the Rogue Squad in the VG University to make up for it.  
  
Louis the Rogue Raven's Cross Cameron Light Johan Von Xietzel a.k.a. Silverwolf Leeshia Seven Shot Cal Vector  
  
Morrigan: Sorry. We love you though... 


	12. Final Announcement and Quickie

Shingo: Badwolf has allowed me to do the honor of announcing another short quickie. Also, he regrets to inform you all that due to some circumstances, this will be his last chapter until summer is over. At any case, here is the chapter  
  
34th Street Penn Station, Manhattan  
  
"Are we there yet Kusanagi-san?"  
  
"No Shingo..."  
  
"Can we stop here Yagami-san?"  
  
"No Shingo..."  
  
"Can I get some ice cream?"  
  
"NO SHINGO!!!"  
  
Iori, Kyo, and Shingo, walk through the immense station looking for the train.  
  
"I'm bored..." Shingo whined.  
  
"Shut up Shingo..." Iori growled.  
  
"NO! SHINGO KICK!"  
  
Iori sidestepped and Shingo kicked Terry Bogard right in the back. He spilled his beer all over his girlfriend, Blue Mary Ryan.  
  
"Who's the ass that made me spill my drink?" Terry demanded.  
  
"He did!" Iori and Kyo pointed to Shingo.  
  
"Power Geyser!" Shingo flew through the 3-train turnstile into a waiting area bench.  
  
"Man," Terry moaned, "That was my last beer."  
  
"Don't worry," Mary said, "We can get more at Badwolf's place. Do you guys want a ride?"  
  
"YES!" Shingo screamed at the other end of the station.  
  
Terry: You are lucky Badwolf likes you.  
  
Shingo: It's not my fault that Yagami-san sidestepped.  
  
Badwolf: -panting- I have good news though. This last quickie has opened up the main plot. It will be the GG crew, DS crew, Louis the Rogue, Redskin, Silverwolf, and myself taking on the Inner Geese Circle. I bid all of you adieu. –like Thirst from the Spite commercials- SHOW THEM MY MOTTO!  
  
LIVE FAST, DIE HARD, HOWL TRUE... HOWLING BLOOD! 


	13. Flashback and Peace

Badwolf: Yawn It's been a while since I updated this story.

LR: Yeah it has. What have you been up to?

Badwolf: You know… this and that.

LR: Well now what?

Badwolf: On to the arcade!!!

Broadway City Arcade, Manhattan

-Flashback-

"Ricardo Badwolf… You are dead!"

"You bounty hunters are annoying… DIE!"

Somewhere in Russia, Ricardo Lycos is under siege by a bounty hunter. He fights for his survival. The bounty hunter had a shotgun, but so far he hasn't been able to hit Ricardo.

"You will be the ultimate present for my boss," the bounty hunter said.

"Who is that?" Ricardo asked.

"Rugal Bernstein."

"ARGH! DIE!"

Ricardo charged forward and ripped the bounty hunter's head off his body. A think ruby-hued trail of blood slowly worked its way down the muzzle and right arm of Ricardo. As he turned away, he was shot by a tranquilizer. As he stumbled he saw a figure, it was the evil power-hungry tyrant himself… Rugal.

"Hmph…" Rugal grunted, "You just killed one of my bounty hunters. I don't like that. I don't know if I should kill you know or take you to my mansion and torture you."

With that, Ricardo spat in Rugal's face.

"A grave mistake, you animal," Rugal said coldly as he wiped the spit off his face. As he was about to strike the final blow, a blue blur knocked Rugal down and took off with Ricardo, now sleeping from the tranquilizer.

-End flashback-

As Ricardo looks down on his arcade, he wonders, "Why had Sabrewulf saved me? Why didn't he leave me to die?" Indeed, why did Sabre save him? Question are yet to be answered and Badwolf has more mystery behind him that we think…

Badwolf Mansion, Manhattan

"Are you single?"

"Yes…"

"Marry me!"

In the Badwolf Mansion, Tina tries to get the attention of the man in the black outfit. His name is Johnny.

"Are you really a pirate?" asked Tina.

"Yes, I am," Johnny smiled, "Do you want to join?"

"I'd love t... OW!"

"Johnny doesn't want you pestering him, Tina," Orchid said pulling Tina by the hair.

Meanwhile in the game room, the rest of the Guilty Gear crew have a tournament in… Guilty Gear!

"Here's the match ups:" Anji yelled.

Sol vs. Ky

May vs. Bridget

Millia vs. Zato a.k.a. Eddie

Venom vs. Slayer

Anji vs. Baiken

Faust vs. Zappa

Potemkin vs. Dizzy

"The rest of you can watch and place bets."

Everything is so peaceful at the Mansion… but a sinister person is watching the mansion waiting to strike.


End file.
